


Empty

by CelyntheRaven



Series: One Word Prompts [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelyntheRaven/pseuds/CelyntheRaven
Summary: Alyssa Hawke goes back home after her mother's death.





	Empty

Alyssa quietly stepped into the mansion. She had avoided going home for as long as she could but it had been dark for a while now and the Hightown guards were starting to eye her suspiciously.  
The house was cold, dark and quiet. Orana, Bodhan and Sandal had probably retired for the night a long time ago. She didn’t mind, she didn’t know how to tell them.  
She let her fingers trail on Leandra’s work table, absent-mindedly rearranging parchments and quills. She would have to let Carver know, and hope he would be able to forgive her, even if she couldn’t.  
Her throat tightened and she clenched her jaw to stop her tears, it had been a mistake coming here; Kirkwall had brought her nothing but pain and sorrow.  
She slowly climbed the stairs and paused to close her mother’s bedroom door, Leandra’s affairs would have to be put in order but not tonight, not anytime soon.  
She sat on her bed, hugging her knees and fighting the tears. She didn’t know how much time has passed, she didn’t even hear the footsteps or realized anyone had gotten in until she felt a hand squeezing her shoulder. She vaguely registered Fenris’ words of comfort but grew keenly aware of his arm around her, her face resting on his shoulder and the tears finally running freely on her cheeks.  
The house still felt empty, as did her heart, but she was not alone.


End file.
